Paper Angels
Social Media @paperangelsofficial - Group Profile @paperangelsjazzy - Jazzy's personal account @paperangelsaafiya - Aafiya's personal account @paperangelsronnie - Ronnie's personal account @paperangelsmari - Mari's personal account Background Paper Angels is a semi-popular net idol group formed by four girls. It was joined after one of the members, Mari, brought up information about an Instagram love live.https://www.instagram.com/ig.lovelive/. She successfully convinced the other members, Aafiya, Ronnie, and Jazzy to join. This small net idol group was established on August 29th, 2016. As of now, they have joined the Instagram Love Live, Top Idol, and are currently discussing the possibility of joining Japan Net Idol. Members Paper Angels consists of four members: * Mari * Jazzy * Aafiya * Ronnie Mari Mari is a 15-year-old girl and leads Paper Angels. She is a girl with square-shaped glasses, short black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She's fairly short, reaching about 162 cm, and she is quite skinny. Like the other members of the group (disregarding Aafiya), she values education and holds high standards for herself. She has mostly (or all) A's on her report cards. As stated in her intro post, she considers video games, singing, and drawing her hobbies. She also participates in martial arts. Mari's has a variety of different jobs as leader, but her dazzling singing abilities really do help the group out. Aside from that, she does a lot of editing for the group, such as putting together Q&A videos and animatics. A picture of Mari individually can be seen here. (to be continued) Jazzy Jazzy is 15 years old with pale skin, light blue eyes, and light brown hair worn in two low ponytails laying over the front of her chest. She's very tall (169 cm tall) and has an hourglass figure. Jazzy likes music, dancing, gymnastics, karate, art, and cartoons. She also has a passion for taking care of animals. In fact, she has her own hamster named Melody. Interestingly, Jazzy is fluent in French. Her position in the group is composer (Ronnie is her composing partner), back-up artist, choreographer and singer. Her dancing can be shown on the Instagram account she shares with the rest of the group. Jazzy has a semi-calm personality and does not get easily angered, but is very passionate about what she does. A picture of Jazzy can be seen here. (to be continued) Aafiya (Hiatus) Aafiya is a 14-year-old Muslim girl with dark skin and a crimson-colored hijab. She is well-known for her dark mole directly beneath her left eye, and her golden-colored bow which adorns her head garment. She is short (157.48 cm), and has a slightly chubby body. Aafiya also has braces, which people tend to forget. She adores all kinds of food and will stuff her face with whatever she craves, regardless of the strict eating rules her braces provide her with. As she says in her intro post on the group Instagram, she likes "food, food" and dislikes "not food". She lives in a small one-story home with both of her parents and their loving personalities. Aafiya is known for being silly, cute, and funny, and sometimes brutally honest. On top of that all, she is one of the main artists in the group, though all of the members to pitch in to help. Jazzy and her created the entry for Instagram Love Live's first task, and now Aafiya is working to create a set of cards for the Spooky Season to be released on the 31st of October if she is off of her hiatus. (to be continued) Ronnie Like Aafiya, Ronnie is 14 years old and stands at the height of 165 cm. She has dark brown eyes with long, puffy, dark brown hair. Her skin is a bit more tanned than Mari's. Her eyes are usually dark from lack of sleep, and she is busty with an average weight. Her hobbies include eating, procrastinating, and sleeping. She takes an interest in drawing, watching cartoons, and Vocaloid/utaites. Ronnie works as the group's mixer, and main lyricist. She also works alongside Jazzy to help with composing new songs. She is known for being cat-like. Not meaning the kind of cat-girls you would find in an anime, but a literal cat. Lazy, agile, and smart. She's generally quiet but has a great sense of humor and love for memes. A picture can be found here. (to be continued) Accomplishments/Content * 100 Follower Animatic * First place for Task 1 in bracket two in Instagram Love Live * Fourth place for Task 1 final vote in Instagram Love Live * Singing demos for Mari and Aafiya * 8 Q&A animations * Originally composed song (currently untitled) * Halloween special (dancing video, Happy Halloween by Junky cover) This is all there is so far, but will be updated after each major addition to the account. Trivia * Ronnie's favorite ice cream flavor is cookie dough. * Mari's favorite season is fall. * Aafiya loves birds. * Jazzy has glasses but doesn't like to wear them. Category:Background